Even Heros Need Help
by LaynieeLoo
Summary: Ever since I crashed into some forest near New York and became a citizen of New York, my life has been solely focused on not wasting my remaining seven regenerations and blending in with humanity... Well, except for helping out SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Agents of SHEILD. If i did, i would not be writing fanfiction. **

I sit inside my bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS watching the world go by outside. I have lived in New York almost my whole life, a mere four hundred fifty years waiting for something exciting to happen to me. My TARDIS, type 230.7, was still in the labs of Gallifrey when my father stole a part of it and put into my launch pod with me, just twenty years olds. I suppose that TARDIS piece is why the daleks didn't blow up my pod when I was launched off of Gallifrey in hope of getting out of the Time War. Ever since I crashed into some forest near New York and became a citizen of New York, my life has been solely focused on not wasting my remaining seven regenerations and blending in with humanity.

At first, I tried keeping a job, but it seemed that explosive aliens loved looking for and hunting down remaining Time Lords, and blowing up their jobs. So I figured I could just 'barrow' money from a vending machine anytime I was in a desperate need for cash. Also, not having a job was a lot easier when I occasionally regenerated.

Standing up from the chair I was sitting in to look outside, I look at the mirror hanging nearby. As I admired my new body that I had gotten back a few months ago from a few armed and very angry bank robbers, I don't even the notice the group of people dressed all in black walk near my TARDIS, that is at the moment disguised as a dark purple van. I straighten up out of surprise as they very politely knock on my vans front door.

Taking one last look at my pale red-headed self, I straighten my knee length purple dress and walk towards the door. I open the door, and to my surprise, I find myself looking straight at Agent Phil Coulson, a SHIELD agent that was leading an investigation, that I helped out with a few weeks back.

"Ms. Patience Knight," Patience is my real name, Knight is just a fake last name, "I do believe we may need your help." He said as he handed me very thick file labeled The Doctor. I almost laughed when I read the title.

"Something funny Ms. Knight?" Coulson asked, in clear confusion.

"No, sorry. But what kind of persons name is The Doctor. I mean it sounds like something out of an old Scifi TV show." I say, trying to hide my laugh and almost worry. If they know about the Doctor, how long will it take for them to find out about myself, Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, UNIT, even time travel?

One of the other people in the group standing outside of my van, a man with short black hair and quite muscular body takes a few steps forward and says "No, it is not something out of an old science fiction show, and we believe that you are an associate with this man, The Doctor."

I don't even have time to process what he just said before a fist, I am assuming that it belongs to the person who just spoke, makes contact with my face and all the lights go out.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, this is the first time i have written for either Doctor Who and Agents of Shield. Feel free to leave a comment with something that could help me continue writing this FanFiction. **

**- LaynieeLoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Just a note: Patience has not meet the Doctor, just knows who he is and what he did (or what everyone thought he did). And this takes place after the 50****th**** Anniversary for Doctor Who and before the episode that came out on the 19****th**** for Agents of SHIELD, so the team has not actually meet an alien before. I don't think there will be any more Doctor Who characters thrown in, but, who knows. **** The rest of the SHIELD will come in this chapter, or possibly the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who and Agents of SHIELD. Still wish I did. **

As I slowly come to, I realize 1. I am now on a plane that is most likely in the air, 2. I am handcuffed to a table in a room covered in these black tile things, and 3. Agent Coulson and the guy who punched me in the face are standing in front of the table.

"Hello Ms. Patience. As you know, I am Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Grant Ward." He says, motioning to the man standing next to him.

"It's good to finally to put a face to the fist." I reply sarcastically. "Nice arm by the way." Agent Ward just smiles a tight smile at me.

Then, thought comes to my head. What about my TARDIS? Even though the lock system is one of the best in the universe, my TARDIS is one of the few things I have left from Gallifrey. Out of habit, my hand reaches up to where the key to the front doors hangs around my neck. The shock of not finding it there must have reflected onto my face.

"Sorry about the fright Ms. Patience, but we wanted to be able get into your van. But it seems like the key fits, but will not unlock the door. That came as slight surprise to my team."

I let out a small laugh. My stubborn old TARDIS. Sometimes if she is in a bad mood, she wouldn't even let me in.

"So now we are trying acid and blow torches. It seems you have perfected acid and fires prove doors. My congratulations Ms. Patience." Agent Coulson finishes. "Back to the reason we called you here," he continues, "we don't actually need to find the Doctor, we would be breaking UNIT rules, whatever UNIT is." I allow myself to smile a little bit. I find it funny that SHIELD doesn't know what UNIT is, but they are still following its rules.

"We were more interested in the people connected to him. Maratha Jones, Mickey Smith, Clara Oswald, and a few others are under the protection of UNIT, and this man doesn't seem to exist," he slides me a picture of Jack Harkness, "but you have no protection and a story with holes. And from the scans we did of your body before you woke prove that you, in fact, non-human."

These people must have done their research. I would understand them finding holes in my back story, but finding what connected Maratha, Mickey, and Clara would be hard, and would take a lot of digging.

Agent Coulson and Agent Ward must be waiting for my shocked reaction and they looked a little sad from not finding one written on my face.

"You are right." I say to them. "I mean, how else would I have two hearts and whatever else separates me from the rest of humanity." The look on their faces is priceless. "And anyway, what do you want from me? I will not be studied or pinned down to earth, so to speak, and I will absolutely not be dissected."

All of the sudden, two young people, a man and a woman walk into the now almost too close for comfort room. "We are sorry Ms. Patience, we were just wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your bodily make up. It really is quite incredible." The woman says and by the look on her face she doesn't seem nearly as harmless as the other two men, Coulson and Ward, standing in the room.

The younger man who had accompanied the woman in says, "By the way, my name is Leo Fitz and she is Jemma Simmons." He jabs his thumb towards the woman.

"Sure, I don't see why not, just could get changed first. All of my clothes are in my van and I can also change in there." I ask, Ward and Coulson send a worried look at each other. "It would only take a tick." I add.

"Fine." Coulson says then moves to unlock my handcuffs. But instead of him unlocking them, I hand them to him; they have been off of my wrists for a while now. "Never leave a girl alone with a bobby pin." I add as I pass them along to him.

Ward gives me look that practically reads, you take one step out of line, your dead. I give him a short and polite nod as he opens up the door and motions for me to go out. After all, it might take longer then he expects to kill a Time Lord no matter how weak he or she looks.

**A/N: And there it is, my second complete chapter. I hope you are enjoying this. Feel free to leave a comment in the box below. I would love to hear from you. **

**-LaynieeLoo**


End file.
